


Enough

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't his idea of a weekend alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonSinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSinger/gifts).



> Written for Dragonsinger at Fandom Stocking 2012.

“You know, this was really not how I had envisioned spending our weekend together,” Adam grumbled as he looked over at his girlfriend.

“I know,” Savannah soothed him. “But Paige had promised Elena that she would watch the twins this weekend so that she and Clay could have some alone time.”

“Okay, so how did we end up with them?”

“Lucas had a case come up in Florida helping out a half demon who has been accused of murdering her father. Paige wasn’t happy about him going there alone, but she had promised Elena that she’d watch the kids months ago.” Savannah twirled a strand of her hair as she watched Logan and Katherine. “So, I volunteered to watch the twins so she could go with Lucas.”

“Us, Savannah,” Adam corrected her. “You volunteered us.”

“Well, yes, because we have been planning a weekend alone together ever since I healed and something always seems to come up.”

“Like babysitting.”

“Like babysitting,” Savannah agreed and then sighed, turning to him. “I’ll make it up to you, Adam. Just, Paige really needed to get away with Lucas. She’s been a bit hovery ever since…”

Adam nodded and wrapped his arms around her to pull her back against him. “I know. I’m still having a hard time getting past that. We almost lost you, Savannah. You almost died on me.” There was tension in his voice and his arms and it took him a few moments to relax.

“But I didn’t die, Adam,” she said softly. “I’m still here.”

“It was a near thing and I don’t want to ever feel like that again.”

“I can’t promise that I won’t get hurt again, Adam, any more than you can promise that. What I will promise is that I will try to be more careful and that you will never lose me.”

“That will have to be enough,” Adam said. “Because I don’t think ---“

Adam was interrupted from that thought as Logan and Katherine launched at the two of them. As he watched Savannah get to her feet and swing Katherine around in her arms, he thought that he had never seen a more beautiful sight.


End file.
